delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenni Kleft
Kenni Kleft (23 November 16 AS – 22 June 2 PS) was the male tribute from District 12 in the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Hailgard, he was 16-years-old and was working as a baker prior to being reaped for the games. Kleft was the twenty-second tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Kleft retreated and joined the anti-Career alliance, led by Paul Lyons of District 9. In the alliance, Kleft was seen as the brawn, as he was the biggest, strongest, and most physically capable member of the alliance. Following the halfway point feast, Kleft received a sword, which he had taught himself to use during training. In an attack on the Career camp on Day 3, Kleft killed Cyndia Neltz of District 4 with the sword. Following the brutal death of Lyons, he fled with his only remaining alliance member, Olexandra Heitner of District 3. Early in the morning of Day 4, while asleep, Helga Lieberwach of District 10 stumbled upon the anti-Careers camp. Noticing a sleeping Heitner and Kleft, she slit Heitner's throat and left Kleft to discover her body the next morning, leaving him as the only remaining member of the anti-Careers alliance. On Day 5, after the final three is formed, the gamemakers set off a giant tidal wave to direct the remaining three tributes towards the cornucopia. Unable to keep up with the wave while swimming, Kleft falls behind and drowns in the wave. Early life Kleft was born in Hailgard, District 12 to parents Anton and Alia Kleft, and was raised in the Southguard neighborhood. His parents owned a bakery, and Kleft dropped out of school to help out working in it. Kleft is an only child. ''2nd Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping At the reapings for the 2nd Hunger Games, Kleft was reaped for the games. As District 12 is not a district where children are eager to be reaped, there were no volunteers to take his place. The escort for District 12 was Pia Chino, while the female tribute was Amelia Roost. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Kleft was styled by the District 12 head stylist Pam Leiner. As District 12's industry is coal, Leiner designed a costume portraying her tributes as coal miners. They placed 9th out of 12. Training In training, Kleft demonstrated immense strength and advanced ability in spear wielding, but little intelligence. This earned him a training score of 5. Games Kleft was the twenty-second tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Kleft retreated and joined the anti-Career alliance, led by Paul Lyons of District 9. In the alliance, Kleft was seen as the brawn, as he was the biggest, strongest, and most physically capable member of the alliance. Following the halfway point feast, Kleft received a sword, which he had taught himself to use during training. In an attack on the Career camp on Day 3, Kleft killed Cyndia Neltz of District 4 with the sword. Following the brutal death of Lyons, he fled with his only remaining alliance member, Olexandra Heitner of District 3. Early in the morning of Day 4, while asleep, Helga Lieberwach of District 10 stumbled upon the anti-Careers camp. Noticing a sleeping Heitner and Kleft, she slit Heitner's throat and left Kleft to discover her body the next morning, leaving him as the only remaining member of the anti-Careers alliance. On Day 5, after the final three is formed, the gamemakers set off a giant tidal wave to direct the remaining three tributes towards the cornucopia. Unable to keep up with the wave while swimming, Kleft falls behind and drowns in the wave. He placed 3rd out of 24. Category:16 AS births Category:Deceased tributes Category:2 PS deaths Category:Male tributes Category:People from Hailgard, District 12 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 12